Trailers are typically provided with one of a number of standard trailer hitch fittings. Because at various time a vehicle can be required to tow a number of trailers, each equipped with different trailer hitch fitting, it would be a benefit to have a trailer hitch assembly that could be used to attach trailers equipped with different hitch fittings to a vehicle. Because convenience is always a benefit, it would of course also be a benefit to have a trailer hitch assembly that could be easily converted to connect with a required type of trailer hitch fitting.